Aumentado
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: Blaine está teniendo algunos problemas con su peso y no importa lo que haga, nada parece ayudar. Traducción autorizada por "Warblerslushie".


_**Les traigo este gran OS, de Warblerslushie, a quien agradezco por haberme autorizado a traducir todas sus historias.**_

 _ **Gira en torno a la 5ta temporada de Glee.**_

 _ *** Contiene M-preg. ***_

* * *

 **AUMENTADO**

* * *

 _._

 _Tengo que dejar de comer tantos dulces_ , Blaine se dijo a sí mismo mientras se contoneaba en otro par de pantalones. Varios pares de jeans multicolores desechados yacían alrededor de la habitación y él sabía que si Kurt llegaba a casa y veía ese lío se enojaría. Sin embargo, no podía notarlo dentro de sí mismo como para importarle.

Nada iba bien para él ese día y estaba cansado, molesto, y sobre todo con hambre, pero en realidad no estaba de humor para lidiar incluso con la comida en ese momento. Porque nada le quedaba.

Desde que se mudó a New York se descuidó en un montón de cosas como hacer ejercicio, comer sano, etc. Ahora tiene algo de gordura para probarlo y toda está asentada en su vientre, su hinchado vientre ligeramente blando.

El enojo estropeó su rostro cuando se lanzó hacia atrás en la cama, se sacó los pantalones y echó los brazos a un lado mientras miraba fijamente al techo. Se siente gordo y poco atractivo, y lo único que quiere hacer es acurrucarse en una bola y dormir.

Pero no puede porque él y Kurt tienen una cita esa noche. Si sólo pudiera encontrar algo que le quede antes de que su prometido llegue a casa.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Una hora más tarde, Kurt llegó a un hogar en silencio. Rachel está fuera, ella ha estado ocupada con su espectáculo últimamente, pero Blaine debería estar alrededor. Técnicamente, debería estar sentado en el sofá en ese momento, vestido y listo para ir a su cita. Sin embargo no hay nadie a la vista y las divisiones que lo separan de la habitación están cerradas.

\- ¿Cariño? - llamó dejando su bolsa mientras caminaba hacia la habitación - ¿Blaine? ¿Estás aquí?

Un murmullo suave le respondió y frunció el ceño deslizando la cortina a un lado para mirar dentro de su habitación. Allí en la cama estaba su amado, vestido con solamente una camiseta normal y un par de pantalones de algodón sueltos, definitivamente no era el atuendo para una cita.

\- ¿Qué llevas puesto? No puedes usar eso hoy...

Inmediatamente lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del moreno y Kurt dio marcha atrás, la preocupación propagándose a través de sus venas. ¿Por qué su prometido estaba tan molesto? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Qué estaba mal?

Asustado, el castaño se puso de rodillas en la cama arrastrándose hacia donde Blaine permanecía inmóvil. Las lágrimas que brillaban en sus ojos sólo segundos antes ahora estaban goteando por las esquinas de ellos, desapareciendo en su cabello que de alguna manera estaba libre de gel y rizado en los extremos. Algo debía definitivamente estar mal. Si el cabello de Blaine no se gelifica a la perfección en todo momento, algo andaba mal.

El castaño frunció el ceño inclinándose sobre su novio, y cuando se agachó para colocar una mano en su cintura, el chico se sacudió lejos de él, rodando hacia un lado.

\- Blaine ¿qué suce...

\- Estoy gordo, Kurt. Nada me queda más. ¡He ganado tanto peso! - Al instante comenzó a llorar. Kurt odiaba cuando él lloraba.

Con arrullos se puso a su lado y tiró suavemente de él en sus brazos, apretando su agarre alrededor de la cintura mientras se acomodaba contra él.

\- Oh, cariño, no. No estás gordo. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

\- Mis pantalones no encajan. Ninguno de ellos cierra - se estremeció en los brazos del ojiazul - Traté de acostarme de espalda, de aguantar la respiración... ¡Todo! Nada funciona. Estoy gordo y mi ropa ya no me queda.

Junto a él, el castaño cerró los ojos negando en desacuerdo, besando la parte posterior de la cabeza de su prometido mientras murmura palabras tranquilizadoras suaves en su oído.

\- No estás gordo Blaine. ¿Y qué si has ganado algunas libras desde que te mudaste aquí? Le pasa al mejor de nosotros.

\- ¡Te mudaste aquí y te pusiste más caliente! - exclamó sacudiéndose de las manos de Kurt. Se dejó caer sobre sus manos y rodillas mirando a su pareja como un hombre salvaje, sus ojos ámbar intermitentes en la tenue iluminación de la habitación. - Tú viniste aquí y estás más delgado y más hermoso, mientras yo me estoy convirtiendo en un cerdo - Otra ronda de lágrimas empezó y el corazón de Kurt se rompió un poco más.

El pelinegro nunca había estado así de emocional antes. Claro, él lloró alrededor de su pareja toneladas de veces, pero por algo como esto, nunca.

\- Cariño ven aquí - cuando el moreno no se movió, Kurt se arrastró hacia él, atrayéndolo a sus brazos de nuevo - por favor, no llores. Odio cuando estás molesto. Shh - pasó las manos de arriba abajo en los hombros de éste, calmándolo hasta que los jadeos finalmente disminuyeron y su respiración se reguló - Bueno... ¿estamos mejor ahora? ¿Puedes respirar?

El chico murmuró un sí, lo que puso en él una sonrisa y luego Kurt los acostó a ambos en la cama de nuevo, colocándose sobre su espalda mientras Blaine estaba encima de él de costado.

\- ¿Por qué no nos saltamos la cita nocturna, nos quedamos aquí, y nos acurrucamos?

Todo lo que el ojimiel pudo hacer fue asentir y luego hubo silencio. Hummel estaba tranquilo pensando en lo que podía hacer para ayudar a su emocional futuro esposo. Blaine por el contrario, pensaba en la forma en que arruinó su cita para cenar todo porque sus caderas gruesas no podían caber en un simple par de jeans.

No es como si podía soportar la idea de comer nada en ese momento de todos modos.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

A medida que los días transcurrían, Kurt sentía como si estuviese caminando sobre cáscaras de huevo alrededor de su prometido.

Blaine estaba inusualmente callado, siempre sentado en la cocina contemplando lo que comía, que ahora solía ser una especie de sopa o caldo de verduras. Era grande el cambio de las cosas que había estado ingiriendo. Kurt estaba un poco avergonzado de admitir que una de las principales razones por las que su amado había estado comiendo tan mal era por su culpa.

Él es el hijo de Burt Hummel por todos los cielos, y se crió con comida chatarra básicamente. Pizza, helados, pasteles, hamburguesas... cualquier alimento alto en calorías que puedas imaginar, él lo comía constantemente. Durante un tiempo en la secundaria estuvo bastante gordito hasta que empezó a hacer más ejercicio (si se puede contar el baile de Beyonce o Madonna como ejercicio serio.)

Y después él cambió su actividad, perdió algo de peso y ha sido bueno en mantenerlo, a pesar de las porquerías que come todos los días.

Sea como fuere, Blaine siempre ha sido activo, y sin embargo todavía seguía ganando peso. _¿Podría ser genético?_ Kurt pensó, pero no lo expresó, no sea que molestara a su prometido todavía más.

Además estaba bastante seguro de que enloquecería si lo veía llorar más esa semana.

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que ustedes quieren para cenar? - Rachel les preguntó al llegar revoloteando de su lado del loft.

Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a la pareja y les sonrío, su amplia sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose un poco al darse cuenta de la oscura mirada en los ojos del moreno - Blaine, ¿estás bien? Te ves enfermo.

Esa es otra cosa que Kurt había notado, su novio parecía agotado. Él sabía que NYADA había sido dura con él. Blaine estaba acostumbrado a ser un triunfador en un montón de cosas, pero la universidad es tan diferente de la escuela. Así que podría ser una de las principales razones por las que estaba rompiéndose. Pero, en realidad no debería verse como un muerto viviente sólo por NYADA. Ellos comparten muchas de las mismas clases y él está muy bien con su carga académica, así que debe haber algo más.

Mientras mira por encima al chico sentado a su lado, su corazón se detiene cuando aquellos ojos color avellana tan expresivos brillan con lágrimas una vez más - Oh, cariño. No. Cariño, no lo hagas - Ruega, lanzando una mirada a Rachel antes de volver su atención a Blaine. Es como si su novio se hubiera convertido en Tina Cohen-Chang 2.0 y no sabe qué hacer.

El moreno se rompe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la actualidad y ¿cómo se supone que va a manejar eso? ¿Qué está mal con él? - Blaine...

\- Necesito acostarme - susurró con la voz quebrada por la emoción. Se apoyó en la pierna de Kurt para ponerse de pie, y éste se estremeció como el peso de la palma presionó su tierna carne, un jadeo suave se deslizó de sus labios y se congeló cuando los ojos de su prometido se ensancharon en estado de shock mientras se giró a mirarlo.

Oh Dios, no quiso sacudirse así. Blaine apretó demasiado duro, pero él va a tomarlo de otra forma.

\- ¿Te he hecho daño? - preguntó con los ojos llorosos y cuestionando si también había un atisbo de dolor allí y el ojiazul tragó duro... Oh no.

\- ¡No! - El chico mayor espetó demasiado rápido, con los ojos sospechosamente amplios. El rostro del ojimiel inmediatamente cayó y giró sobre sus talones, yéndose molesto a su habitación mientras murmuraba algo acerca de estar tan gordo que Kurt no podía sostenerlo más.

Las cortinas sonaron con fuerza cuando les dio un tirón para cerrarlas, y antes de que el castaño pudiera levantarse e ir tras él, Rachel lo agarró de la muñeca con sus ojos oscuros llenos de curiosidad - ¿Qué, Rachel? ¿Qué quieres?

\- Yo sólo quiero saber lo que está pasando con él. Ha estado así desde que se mudó de nuevo.

Kurt dirigió su mirada hacia las cortinas cerradas, finalmente decidiendo inclinarse para poder hablar con su mejor amiga lo suficientemente bajo para que Blaine no pudiera escuchar - No sé honestamente, no lo sé. Ha estado tan molesto y su ropa no le queda. ¿Recuerdas cómo ha estado usando pantalones de ejercicio en todo momento? Es por eso. Ha ganado algo de peso, ha subido como quince libras.

\- ¡Jesús!

\- ¡No digas eso! Él te oirá y empezará a llorar otra vez - miró hacia las cortinas, pero no oyó nada más que el sonido de la televisión en frente de ellos - Yo sólo quiero saber lo que está mal para poder ayudar. Es sólo que... cada vez que intento hablar con él me deja fuera, y luego cuando trato de sugerir cosas, enloquece. No sé qué hacer.

\- Bueno, voy al gimnasio después. ¿Crees que querrá unirse?

La idea parecía tonta. Preguntarle a Blaine si quería ir al gimnasio con él y Rachel era como si estuviera diciendo "oye gordito, tienes que ejercitarte". Pero en realidad no estaba seguro de qué hacer, así que siguió adelante y se comprometió a ello, decidiendo que le preguntaría después de la cena si quería ir con ellos.

Sorprendentemente estuvo de acuerdo. Lo que fue realmente una locura es que no cenó nada antes de salir.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Han estado yendo al gimnasio por unas tres semanas. Kurt se siente mejor de lo que lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, también Rachel. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Blaine sigue luchando... y está luchando mucho. En lugar de perder algunas libras como él pensó que lo haría o como su prometido sorprendentemente lo hizo, él ganó una libra y media, lo que lo llevó a encerrarse en el baño, sollozando mientras Kurt y Rachel hacían todo lo posible por conseguir que saliera.

Sam incluso llegó a tratar de forzar a su mejor amigo para sacarlo del baño, pero no lo logró. Tomó horas para que éste saliera, y cuando lo hizo, simplemente se subió a la cama dispuesto a no permitir que su prometido lo tocase.

Y no dejó que pusiera una mano sobre él después de eso, incluso a pesar de que no habían tenido relaciones íntimas en semanas.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Dos meses luego de la primera crisis de Blaine acerca de su ropa bien ajustada, se desmayó en clase.

Kurt estaba bailando con unas pocas personas detrás de él, preocupado viendo como su prometido se sobre exigía a sí mismo, luchando para mantenerse al día con el resto del grupo.

Cassie July había estado metiéndose con él acerca de su barriga cervecera, y ha sido el blanco de sus burlas desde entonces, haciendo que algunos de sus compañeros de clase se rían y se mofen cuando camina alado de ellos.

El castaño se ha metido en unas cuantas discusiones con estos compañeros idiotas, pero Blaine le dijo que lo dejara manejar la situación, a pesar de que no ha hecho absolutamente nada. Él sólo les permite hablar y Kurt todavía se está preguntando ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

Ese día la clase estaba en el medio de un complicado paso de baile cuando una de las chicas frente a él saltó hacia atrás y los ojos de Hummel magnéticamente viajaron a donde estaba su novio cayendo de espalda. Saltó hacia delante con los brazos extendidos y apenas le agarró la cabeza antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo de madera.

Se puso de rodillas con el chico de ojos avellana entre sus manos, el estómago se le revolvió ferozmente cuando lo vio lucir tan enfermo - ¡Oh, Dios mío, Blaine!

Los ojos del moreno eran brillantes y estaba terriblemente pálido, y él estaba aterrorizado. Porque ¿qué si se trataba de algo más serio de lo que pensaban? ¿Qué pasaba si Blaine estaba muy, muy enfermo y ellos sólo estuvieron postergando las cosas atribuyéndolo a todos aquellos cronuts que devoró durante sus primeros meses en New York? ¿Qué ocurriría si se estaba muriendo? Qué si... _No, no Kurt deja de pensar eso. Él estará bien._

El moreno parpadeó un par de veces y luego gimió, empujándose a sí mismo con los codos cuando el ojiazul le dio un tirón hacia abajo y lo hizo que se quede tranquilo, con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas - No te atrevas a moverte Blaine. Alguien fue a conseguir ayuda. ¡Quieto!

\- No soy un perro - se quejó el ojimiel por la palabra que su novio usó. Sonaba tan débil que rompió el corazón de Kurt en mil pedazos minúsculos y no pudo dejar de pensar en los últimos meses... en como Blaine había estado tan molesto, la forma en que estaba realmente hambriento algunos días e increíblemente muy enfermo y vomitando en los demás... o cómo estaba realmente cansado todo el tiempo y... ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Los ojos del castaño se ensancharon con sorpresa mientras el estudiante que corrió a buscar ayuda volvió con una enfermera de la escuela. La mujer se agachó a donde la pareja estaba y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el ojiazul graznó - Él puede estar embarazado.

Inmediatamente Blaine se desmayó de nuevo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

\- Al parecer sus sospechas eran correctas Sr. Hummel. Blaine, estás embarazado. ¡Felicidades!

Los chicos miraron al médico en estado de shock, el chico de cabello rizado estaba aterradoramente pálido, y Kurt a su lado sosteniéndolo cuidadosamente, ya que su débil prometido estaba apoyado en gran medida contra él. Salieron de la clase tan pronto como pudieron y se fueron al médico más cercano, agradecidos de que el seguro de Blaine sirviera en esa clínica particular.

Cuando explicaron lo sucedido y dijeron acerca de los síntomas del chico durante las últimas semanas, de inmediato le realizaron una prueba de sangre... y los resultados fueron positivos.

\- ¿Embarazado?

\- Sí. ¿No pensaste que lo estabas?

\- Yo... no.

Kurt seguía mirando al médico. Se sentía como si hubiera algodón en su boca y los oídos como si estuvieran inundados con el mar, las olas rompiendo en su cráneo. Apretó su agarre en la cintura de su amado y luego respiró con fuerza recordando el aumento de peso que su prometido tenía en su vientre. No fueron los cronuts o la pizza o incluso los condenados Sundaes nocturnos con brownies... era un bebé. Su bebé.

\- ¡Oh, Dios mío, Blaine! - Antes de que el moreno pudiera decir una palabra, Kurt tomó sus mejillas en sus manos mientras lo besaba hasta dejarlo sin sentido, alejándose después de un minuto de felicidad para descansar sus frentes una contra la otra - ¡Vamos a tener un bebé!

El pelinegro, todavía en estado de shock, murmuró - Sí. Sí, supongo que vamos a hacerlo.

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

De repente, el abultamiento extra en su vientre no pareció importar más.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta de que no podía encajar en su ropa estuvo furioso, pero ahora... ahora que sabía que había un pequeño dulce bebé, uno que hicieron él y Kurt creciendo allí, estaba extasiado. El castaño parecía estar más emocionado incluso que él, para ser honestos.

Su prometido estaba sentado a su lado, con una mano en su vientre desnudo mientras sus dedos se extendían a lo largo de la suave piel allí. Había estado sentando así desde que llegó a casa, y mientras que Blaine estaba muy, muy enamorado de la forma en que su prometido estaba enamorado de su estómago, realmente tenía que hacer pis y se estaba muriendo de hambre.

\- Kurt.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Tienes... miedo de esto? - Muy suavemente le hizo esa pregunta, ignorando la punzada en el estómago que estaba gritando que no mencione el hambre que tenía o el dilema del baño. En el fondo, se preguntaba si era el bebé que se estaba conspirando en su contra. Él o ella fue quien lo hizo enfermarse cada mañana y lo llevó a anhelar el sabor de varios pasteles todos los días las 24 horas.

Kurt dobló sus dedos, dejando que las puntas de ellos acariciaran a lo largo de la suave piel del estómago de su amor. Una diminuta sonrisa se mostró al final de sus labios y luego estaba sonriendo aún más amplio, mirando a su novio con los ojos chispeantes - Estoy locamente aterrorizado. Somos jóvenes, Blaine. Seguimos siendo niños nosotros mismos.

\- Estamos comprometidos sin embargo.

\- Sí, pero todavía somos muy jóvenes.

\- Así que no quieres...

\- ¡No! Dios no ¡No digas eso! - Extendió los dedos de nuevo y cubrió el estómago de Blaine un poco más que la última vez - Yo quiero esto. Va a ser duro, pero... este bebé es nuestro. No podría no quererlo.

Escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su prometido hizo que los ojos del chico se pusieran aguados. De inmediato Kurt arrulló "No, no cariño. No llores" mientras se levantó de su lugar y el ojimiel se río, sonriendo contra los labios de éste cuando lo besó con dulzura.

\- Estas no son lágrimas de tristeza, lo prometo. Son lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Bueno - el castaño dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos eran más azules de lo que nunca habían sido y estaba sonriendo, sentándose a horcajadas suavemente sobre las piernas de Blaine. Le besó la frente primero antes de contonearse por toda la longitud del cuerpo de su amante, haciendo una pausa hasta que su cara estuviese justo en dirección del vientre ligeramente hinchado de éste.

Por un momento se quedó mirando la formación del bulto allí y luego suspiró - Me alegro de que sean lágrimas de felicidad, - apretó los labios contra el vientre de su prometido, besando justo encima del ombligo, causando que Blaine chillara de la risa - debido a que este es un momento feliz. Un momento muy feliz.

 **~ FIN ~**


End file.
